


Paint

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short but fluffy drabble, Still my PJO OTP, super short though, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels those warm chocolate eyes on him, scanning over the work. Feels that fiery gaze. </p>
<p>It warms him to his shadowed core.</p>
<p>"Beautiful. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but idk I just wanted to post it since there's so little Nico/Leo.

Colors; they drip onto his skin like rain onto plants. Shades of blue, orange, and violet. It tickles, Nico notes; the paintbrush gliding across his skin.   
He inhales, exhales, the swirling whirlpool painted onto his chest coming alive with each breath. Then it stops; he hears the paintbrush clatter onto the floor.   
He feels those warm chocolate eyes on him, scanning over the work. Feels that fiery gaze. It warms him to his shadowed core.

"Beautiful. " Is all Leo says.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip everyone


End file.
